Cirque du Freak Chapter 6
In this chapter we see how the four friends decide to split the tickets, Steve goes automatically for he did all of the work. The other three decided to leave it up to fate after Steve comes up with a way to make things realotively fair. Darren ends up winning the ticket by waiting for something miraculous to happen just like it does in all the movies. Synopsis At the end of the school week as everyone else goes home. Yet the miserable foursome of Steve Leonard, Alan Morris, Tommy Jones, Darren Shan stay behind to discuss which two get the tickets to go to the Cirque du Freak. They quickly agree Steve should go, for he got the tickets and the money to buy them with. This leaves only one more open spot. Alan says he should go since he brought the flyer but this is rejected by the others, Tommy then offers to fight for the final ticket, but both Darren and Alan disagree with that, since Tommy had, had boxing lessons and would beat them both. Then Steve comes up with an idea, he cuts a sheet of paper in to pieces as big as the remaining ticket and puts all of them in his lunchbox. He then tells them he is going to put in the ticket in it and shake it. Then as the three of them stand side by side and he will throw out the contents of the lunchbox over their heads, and whoever grabs the ticket, gets to go to the freak show. And the winner and him will give the losers back the money they contributed, to buying the tickets. After some talking they all agree to this and Steve at the count of three empties the lunchbox. Then a breeze sends the slips of paper and the ticket flying strait at them. Tommy and Alan start yelling and grabbing wildly, while Darren closes his eyes, stuck out his hands and waits for something magical to happen. Like what happens in the movies all the time, but which rarely happens in real life. As he feels the slips of paper fall past his hands he resist the urge to grab them until something in him shouts: NOW! He shuts his hands really fast. He then opens his eyes to find Alan and Tommy on the ground looking for the ticket. They look up at Darren as Steve asks softly what he has in his hand. Tommy refuse to believe Darren could have gotten the ticket, while Alan urges him to open his hand. He opens his right hand and there is nothing there. Making Darren's heart and stomach drop, but Steve questions what is in his other hand. Darren very, very slowly opens his left hand, revealing the green back of the ticket. He turns it around just to be sure, seeing the name Cirque du Freak he screams: "Yes!" and punches the air with his right fist, having won the ticket. Characters in Order of Appearance *Steve Leonard *Alan Morris *Tommy Jones *Darren Shan *Cirque du Freak (mentioned) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Saga of Darren Shan Chapters Category:Cirque Du Freak Chapters